Chi-Chi's Wish
by Son Akito
Summary: Chi-chi can't help but to see how much her and Gohan's relationships has changed after Gokuu died, and how Gohan's pain has been caused because he is a fighter. Chi-chi goes and tries to make a wish to the Dragon, but before she can something stops her. One shot.


**Hello! I have been writing a story called "The Wish" which is about Gohan getting the Dragonballs for a wish, but then I came up with an idea... What if Chi-chi had a wish of her own? Hm~ Well, I wanted to capture Gohan's and Chi-chi's relationship in a more positive outlook, but show off her crazy as well. So, I hope I did that, lol. Also I reference some art history in this, and I know a little bit about it, but I'm not expert, so sorry if that little bit of this story is off. Anyway, this is just a one shot, and I hope you like it!**

**I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

Chi-chi's Wish

_- Son Akito_

The last year had been a hard one.

Chi-chi had been a busy mother; her three-month-old son had her hands full. Little Goten was full with energy; he had been crawling all over the place, and even at his very young age he was showing signs of standing up. The little boy would get into everything, so simple tasks like doing the laundry, making dinner, or just sitting down to take a break seemed impossible.

Taking care of Goten was a full time job; she was so busy in fact that she had neglected her eldest son entirely.

She didn't mean to do this; she loved Gohan with all her heart. For the longest time it had only been her and him, with Gokuu gone most of Gohan's life, her and her son had developed strong bond.

No one really knew how close the two had become; their bond was behind closed doors. Gokuu's friends had always pictured her as a horrible mother, one who focused Gohan to study when he didn't want too, one who didn't allow him to go out and have fun, and one that didn't allow him to train.

The fact of the matter is that it was the complete opposite.

Even though she didn't like her son fighting, she did allowed him to train when he had asked. Gohan had a schedule, in the mornings he would play outside, in the afternoons he would study, the evenings he would train, and by the time he came inside to wash up it was time for him to go to bed.

In the afternoons is when Chi-chi and Gohan had their special moments.

The mother didn't have her son study subjects that she did no know herself. Gohan would read and study on his own, but Chi-chi was there most of the time homeschooling him.

They would go over many subjects, English, math, history, science and art. Gohan was the one who wanted to learn about art, and at first Chi-chi had no idea how to teach the subject. She had gone out of her way to go to the Art Department at Satan University and took a few college classes during the three years Gokuu and Gohan spent training for the Androids. After getting a 4.0 grade average in her college studies, Chi-chi felt she had gained enough knowledge on the subject to teach her son. Now, it had become one of their favorite subjects, one they discussed over dinner on many occasions. Gokuu had no idea what they were talking about, and Gohan very proudly explained to his father what they were saying.

Chi-chi loved the bond her husband and son shared, but those moments that her son shared with just her were some of the happiest moments in her life.

After Gokuu had died, their relationship had changed drastically. After Chi-chi found out she was pregnant, she spent most of her time at doctor's appointments, setting up the baby room, going to birthing classes with Bulma, and many other things that she didn't quite remember. Being pregnant with a half saiyan drained a lot of her energy. Her son was there to help her though it all, thank Kami, but their special bond was slipping away from her.

This was a hard time for Gohan; he had felt that his father died because of him. She didn't know all the details, but with her late nights with baby Goten she could hear Gohan talking in his sleep. It was muffled, but the bits and pieces she understood, it worried her greatly.

Her little boy wasn't made to fight.

She knew from the moment that Gohan was born that there was not a single bad bone in his body. She knew that he was a kind and gentle child; he had been one since he was a baby. He has always been a curious child, wanting to learn about the world and see it with his own eyes. Even when he was four years old he had told his parents he wanted to experience different cultures when he got older, because reading about them out of a textbook just wasn't enough.

Gokuu had wanted to train Gohan around this time, and being the son of Gokuu the child had been experienced to fighting well before Piccolo had trained him. Gohan would watch in amazement as his father would train in the woods, and even at that time she would do a little bit of her own training on the side when she had the chance. When the subject of Gohan training had come up in their household, Chi-chi had glanced down at her young four-year-old boy and saw grimace of fear in his eyes. Even at four the child knew that training with his father was a huge deal and he didn't want to let his father down. Gokuu never noticed the look in his son eyes, but she had, and forbid to let her son train. Gokuu was disappointed, and her son had no reaction to the news, as if he was debating on if he should be happy or sad.

It wasn't too long after that conversation that Gokuu's brother had arrived, and from that moment her little boy had changed.

Piccolo had influenced Gohan a great deal, and instead of just disappointing his father, her son didn't want to disappoint his mentor as well, and that had made the fight to keep Gohan a scholar even more challenging.

She wasn't sure if Gohan had just grown into enjoying fighting, or was forced into it that he just accepted it as a way of life, but each time Gokuu and Gohan bought up training, her mind would flash back and see those fearful four year old eyes looking back at her.

She had sensed Gohan slipped out of his room, which took her away from her thoughts.

No one really knew that Chi-chi knew how sense power levels, but after living with Son Gokuu, she had picked up a few things. She wasn't as good as sensing power levels like everyone else, so she had to walk up to Gohan's room and opened the door just to make sure.

He was not there.

It was early in the morning, and Chi-chi had been up to put Goten back to sleep. She was going to go back to bed but she was curious why her son was up this early in the morning. She focused her thoughts, and was able to sense where her son was. He wasn't too far away. Chi-chi walked into her bedroom to grab the baby monitor, and began to down the stairs. She very slightly lowered her power level; if she did it suddenly Gohan would have noticed. This way, it just appeared that she might have just fallen back asleep.

She very slowly opened the front door of her house and stepped outside. Making sure to close the door just as gently behind her, Chi-chi begin to walk around the house. The sun was going to rise in a few minutes, and she couldn't help but to notice the dark sky starting to form color, the birds around the house getting ready to sing their morning song, and a soft gust of wind blowing the night away.

Chi-chi heard a door swing open. Curious about what had opened, Chi-chi glanced around the side of the house to notice the little house's door was open; this is where her husband and his Grandfather Gohan had lived many years ago, long before Chi-chi had meet her husband. When her and Gokuu got married, her husband's wish was the live where he use to live with his Grandpa, and since Chi-chi had no desire to live in the Ox Kingdom, she had agreed to his request. Every once in a while when Gokuu was alive he would go in there and tell Gohan stories of his childhood. The little house was apart of her cleaning duties, and even though the house was barely used, the housewife had made sure to keep it clean, even after Gokuu had died.

Gohan never went in there unless Gokuu was with him, so the fact that the door was open caught her attention. She glanced down at the baby monitor, and even though she knew it was not okay to do this, she turned it off. She'll sense the child if something was wrong, and the last thing she needed right now was the baby to make a noise when she knew she was about to do something that she wasn't suppose to do.

She very carefully made her way to Grandpa Gohan's house, she heard movement in the room, she made her way to the front door and peered her head inside.

She saw her eldest son kneeling down in the center of the small house. His back was facing her, and what she saw broke her heart. Her son's head hung low and over his body, his hands were curled up into fists and rested on top his of his knees. His body was shaking uncontrollably; his eyes were tightly shut as he shook his head, as if he was trying to get rid of the tears. The pre-teen was unable to hold his tears, as he brought his hands to his face, he was holding himself back, trying his hardest not to cry. He let out a small whippier, and as soon as that tiny noise escaped his lips, he allowed himself to let go. He let out a heartrending sob, crumbling to the floor, unable to control his tears.

Chi-chi's eyes widen as a single tear rolled down her face. She backed away slowly. She wanted to go there and wrap her arms around her son and tell him that everything was okay, but something in her knew that it would make it worst. Her son tried to be so strong, and she had known that he was sad over his father's death, but she never expected to see what she had just witnessed in that little house.

She walked back into the house and shut the door behind her. As soon as it was shut and she knew that Gohan had not seen her, she turned on the baby monitor, and heard Goten screaming on the other end of it.

She knew that both her sons needed her, but she was unable to move from the door. Another tear rolled down her face, and soon after that another fell. She slowly leaned against the door and slide down on to the floor, her hands shaking as they made her way to her face.

Everything was falling apart without Gokuu.

* * *

She knew she was crazy for doing this, but she had to protect her son, and this was the only way to do it.

She had managed to grab the dragon radar without Bulma noticing, she didn't want to steal from her friend but she knew that it had to be done. No one must know that she was hunting for the Dragonballs.

She had never searched for the balls on her own, because the mother never had a wish she needed to be granted. Finding the balls were a challenge, and took her over six months to find them all. She searched for the balls in private, either having Gohan or Bulma watch Goten, and so far no one had noticed her searching for them.

It was a lot of hard work to find them, but she was lucky to use Nimbus to travel, or else her search would have taken her much longer.

She was on the cloud, and she flew across the world to find a remote spot to make her wish. She knew that it might be hard to awaken the dragon without someone noticing, but she had to try.

Once finding a spot, she laid the balls down on the ground, and lifted her hands.

"Come forth enteral dragon and grant my wish!"

The balls glowed on the ground, and the energy appeared before her and shot up into the air. The sky turned black, storms appeared around her as Chi-chi for a split second felt utter fear, watching the dragon appear was scary.

"You have awoken me," the dragon roared, "What are your two wishes?"

"Two?" Chi-chi asked to herself, forgetting she was allowed to have two wishes. She thought for a moment, having no idea what she wanted for another wish.

"Dragon, my wish is—"

Before Chi-chi was about to speak her wish, someone yelled out behind her "Stop!"

Chi-chi's eyes widen, she could never forget who that voice belonged too, sure turned around to see Gokuu standing before her. He had looked the same, with his wild black hair pointing all direction, the orange and blue gi that he had always wore, and everything about him was the same except for the halo that floated above him.

"Gokuu-sa?" Chi-chi whispered, before running into the arms of her husband, sobbing uncontrollably, "Gokuu-sa, I've miss you. I've missed you so much."

"I know," her husband said, as he parted away from her slowly, looking down at her puffy eyes, "I've missed you too Chi-chi, but you can't ask the Dragon for what you are about to ask."

Chi-chi looked down at the ground, leaning her forehead into Gokuu's chest.

Gokuu looked down at his wife, rubbing her back, "You can't wish for Gohan to stop fighting."

Chi-chi shook her head, "My little boy needs to be happy," she looked up at Gokuu with pleading eyes, "If he never was a fighter to begin with he'd be my Gohan-chan again. You don't see him Gokuu-sa, you don't see how badly our son is in pain."

Gokuu looked away slightly, his face stern, he stayed like that for a moment, before looking back down at his wife, "I know," he softly said, "I know but this isn't going to fix anything Chi."

Chi-chi grabbed onto her husband's shirt, "You need to come back Gokuu-sa, I—we… we don't know how to be a family without you."

"I can't," Gokuu answered quickly, "You know that after a year has passed I can't be wished back, and even if it was possible to wish me back, I can't come back Chi. I can't come back because the Earth will never be safe with me alive."

Chi-chi didn't respond, she wrapped her arms around her husband, taking in his scent. She knew this would be the last time she would be able to feel her husband.

Gokuu held her for only a moment, before looking up at the dragon, "I know you are trying to protect Gohan, but he is strong and he'll be fine one day. Don't ask the dragon to change him, Chi-chi. He's prefect just he way he is."

Chi-chi hadn't realized that her wish would change her son from the person that he is, and now she felt like a horrible mother. She loved her son with all her heart, and the last thing she wanted to do was the change who he was. Fighting was a part of her son's life now, even though she hated it, even though she knew he hated it. It couldn't be changed, she shouldn't wish for something like this, Gohan will grow up and find his own way eventually, and needed to be his choice if he decided to keep on fighting.

Chi-chi down at the ground, "I'm sorry."

Gokuu smiled gently, bring his fingers under his wife's chin, looking deep into her eyes, "You are so beautiful, I miss you."

Gokuu leaned in and gave his wife is long passionate kiss. Chi-chi wrapped her arms around her husband, as Gokuu pulled her close, letting the kiss consume them.

Gokuu broke the kiss, running his fingers though Chi-chi's hair, "I have to go now, take care of our boys for me. I know you will."

And as quickly as Gokuu appeared, he was gone.

Chi-chi blinked, the tears falling down her face. She whipped her tears from her eyes, knowing her husband will not appear in front of her again. She glanced up at the dragon.

"My first wish dragon is to have my husband's gis back home to always smell him, forever."

The dragon eye's glowed red, "Your wish has been granted."

Chi-chi eyes shimmered, now she'll at least have Gokuu's scent with her.

"Now, what is your second wish?" The dragon roared.

Chi-chi thought for a second, before a smile crossed her face, "My second wish is to have two separate savings accounts that will cover any college tuition for Gohan and Goten."

The dragon's eyes glowed red for a second time, "Your wish has been granted." The dragon roared, before disappearing into the sky, and the seven balls turned into stone before they flouted and shot away from her.

Chi-chi laughed, rubbing the tears from her eyes. Feeling slightly foolish for the wish she was going to ask for, she was grateful that Gokuu had stopped her before making the wish.

She knew she couldn't get Gohan to stop fighting, but she could at least make sure he was able to go to college when the time came.

Chi-chi used the flying Nimbus to get herself home; she jumped off the cloud when she reached her home, just in time for Gohan to walk outside, with Goten in his arms.

"Mom, why were you flying Nimbus?" Gohan asked, his eyebrows rising slightly, as Goten moved around his arms, reaching his small little arms towards his mother. Chi-chi smiled at her young baby, as Gohan gave his little brother to his mother.

"Oh, I haven't been on the cloud for so long, and being on it always reminds me of your father," Chi-chi smiled, poking her youngest son in the stomach, he laughed, reaching up at his mother. The young boy looked just like her husband.

Gohan had a smile across his face, he poked his little brother in the stomach as well, "It's so weird, and for a second I thought I sensed Dad with you. But it was only for a second"

Chi-chi looked up at her son, she smile gently at him.

"Come, let me have Goten and I'll start dinner. I was looking though one of my art books the other day and was looking at some of Picasso's work, the Dora Maar au Chat was just breathtaking."

Gohan's eyes lite up at the subject, as he gave his mother a big grin, "You and Picasso mom, I just don't get it."

Chi-chi laughed, "I know it's not your style, but just image what was going though his mind when he painted that picture of Dora, the way he must have been thinking about her as he painted that portrait, so beautiful."

Gohan laughed, "I don't get how that's beautiful. If you are going to talk about a beautiful portraits, I would go with Thomas Gainsborough, his colors and the emotions he captures are beautiful and rare."

Chi-chi smiled at her son, and to think she was about to change something about him made her stomach turn. Gokuu was right, their son was prefect.

She walked over and gave her son a kiss on the check, and it was at that moment that she realized that Gohan would be okay, "I never knew you were such a romantic, Gohan-chan."

Gohan lightly blushed, rubbing his hand behind his head, just like his father use to do, "I can't help that it's beautiful, and no so weird like Picasso."

"Picasso painted the Dora Maar au Chat out of love, that's why I enjoy it so much."

Goten seemed bored, not knowing what his mother and brother were talking about, he gave out a loud squeak. Chi-chi and Gohan looked down at Goten. The baby looked up at his mother and brother, glancing back and forth at them.

"Here," Gohan reached for Goten, lifting the boy up into the air, "Who would have thought that mom likes surrealism, huh Goten," he threw Goten softly in the air, the little baby giggled as Gohan went on, "But what Mom doesn't realize is that surrealism focuses too much on the message rather then the subject of which they are painting, it's always so random."

Chi-chi laughed, "I don't know where you came up with that idea, Gohan-chan, it looks like we are going to have to do another lesson on surrealism art in history."

Gohan looked over at his mother, a grinning widely as he held Goten in his arms, "Alright, we haven't talked about art in a long time, I look forward to your discussion, Mom."

Chi-chi nodded, "I look forward to it, now give me Goten so you can go off and train with Piccolo before dinner."

Gohan handed Goten back to his mother, kissing his forehead and rubbing the top of Goten's head, the little baby gave out a loud giggle, "I'll see you later, sport."

Gohan looked up at his mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Mom, I'll be home for dinner."

Gohan jumped into the air, giving his mother and brother a wave goodbye, and flying off into the sky.

Chi-chi watched as her eldest son took off. It had been a good day, not only did she get to see her husband one more time, but watching her son fly off she realized that although he was missing his father, he'll grow up and be okay, no matter what path he picked, whether it was a fighter or a scholar, her boy will be okay.

Her little boy was turning into a man, and he was prefect just the way he is.


End file.
